Ginger's Movies
Bio Through her time on the island, Ginger identified several movies she starred in or described the plots of movies she had made without identifying them. This page identifies many of them; the Hollywood page mentions all other movies mentioned in the series. Identified * "Belly Dancers From Bali Bali" from Voodoo Ginger snaps the hero out of a trance by doing a native dance, Gilligan saw it three times * "The Bird People Meet The Chicken Pluckers" from It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Gilligan * "The Hula Girl And the Full Back" from The Matchmaker her most popular movie since she created her own hula dance in it * "In Our Darkest Hour" (When All Seems Lost, Somewhere In The Fearsome Black Of Night Let Us Search For That Shining Star Which Will Guide Us Out Of Our Desolation) from Two on a Raft * "Mohawk Over The Moon" from The Kidnapper About a Native American astronaut; Ginger wore her hair up in it * "The Rain Dancers of Rango Rango" from Voodoo Ginger performs a rain dance in it * "San Quentin Blues" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho the prisoners make so much noise a guard opens the door, Gilligan saw it four times * "Sing A Song Of Sing Sing" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho the inmates stage a fight in order to escape, Gilligan saw it three times Unidentified * One where "he loved her with a burning passion, and she loved him like a flaming fire" mentioned in The Matchmaker, possibly "Hula Girl And the Full Back" * One where she picked a lock with a bobby pin mentioned in Plant You Now, Dig You Later, possibly "San Quentin Blues" or "Sing A Song Of Sing Sing" * One movie that included the line, "None proclaim their innocence so loudly as the guilty." from Diamonds Are an Ape's Best Friend * One where a couple throw themselves into a volcano mentioned in Operation: Steam Heat, possibly "Belly Dancers Of Bali Bali" * One where a couple on a boat are married by the ship's captain mentioned in Mr. and Mrs. ???, possibly "Hula Girl And the Full Back" * One where she played a psychiatrist trying to reform a criminal who returns to a life of crime mentioned in The Kidnapper, possibly "San Quentin Blues" or "Sing A Song Of Sing Sing" TV Shows * Ben Casey (1961-1966) in X Marks the Spot and A Nose by Any Other Name Ginger once played a nurse Trivia * She almost had a part in "Land Of The Vampires," but she was the wrong blood type. * She almost had the leading role in "Standing Cow - Daughter Of Sitting Bull," but she didn't know how to fire a gun * In The Friendly Physician, she mentions she did a lot of prison and haunted house movies. * The following titles, "Attack of the 50-Foot Anteater," "The Cowgirl and Pistol Pete," "Dracula's Women," "House on the Hill," "Housewives From Mars" and "Singing in the Clouds" are also attributed as movies Ginger once starred in, but they're not mentioned anywhere in the series and may actually come from non-canon sources. ---- Category:Objects